deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon Whittaker
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Brad Dryborough |number = 007 |notebook = A member of CURE driven mad by the outbreak, who believes the only way to stop oppression is to equalize everyone - by making them all zombies. |job = CURE protester |mission = Chuck the Role Model |weapon = Glass Shard |gender = Male |age = 22 |race = Caucasian |}} Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission Chuck the Role Model. Story Dead Rising 2 As a CURE member, he came to Fortune City to protest against "Terror is Reality." He was a part of the protests outside the arena, and went insane after seeing his fellow CURE members being eaten alive by the very creatures they were trying to protect. He fled the bloodbath and took shelter in the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino. Chuck the Role Model At some point during his stay in his hiding place, he saw the news story about Chuck Greene releasing the zombies from the Terror is Reality Arena. His insanity led him to the conclusion that Chuck had released the Zombies to stop zombie discrimination and bring peace to the world, by turning everyone into zombies therefore making everyone equal. Brandon sees this as a brilliant plan and decides to help by capturing survivors and turning them into zombies. He kidnapped a young woman named Vikki Taylor and prepared to feed her to a zombie, though it is unknown how he managed to trap the zombie, and whether he's killed other survivors in this way. When Chuck arrives at his bathroom, Brandon initially praises Chuck for his imagined plan and claims that he is trying to help. However after Chuck saves Vikki Taylor from Brandon's zombie, Brandon claims Chuck has lost his willingness to complete the plan and attacks with a shard of broken glass. Chuck defeats Brandon and he stumbles into the stall where he has kept the zombie and is bitten. Realizing he will become a zombie, Brandon uses the piece of broken glass to slit his throat. Brandon's zombie can then be killed after the cutscene and Vikki can be saved. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record A bit after the start of the game Frank West spots him and Tyrone King discussing some plans while some workers in the background move mysterious Packages, hinting that Brandon will play a much bigger role as one of the main antagonists, and may be more sane than the Brandon defeated by Chuck Greene. Tactics Brandon can be a surprisingly difficult foe for the ill-prepared player, both in equipment, and strategy. He is incredibly fast, as are his attacks. Trying to follow him as he jumps through the stalls can be disorienting, as well. It's recommended to stay near the bathroom entrance, clear of the stalls, eliminating his two major advantages: His sneak attacks, and being surprised by his speed. With the distance, you should be able to adjust to his oncoming attacks much easier. Use fast attacks (drinking a Quick Step can help you match his speed), or, if you're experienced with heavy weapons, attempt to stun him a few times with attacks, and back off. Repeat this strategy for a safe victory. If Brandon starts going into hiding and trying his sneak attacks, stand at the stall nearest to the entrance of the men's bathroom. After a while, Brandon will jump out of the second stall from you and onto a huge bloodstain, where he will be partially dazed and vulnerable. This is the time where you run up to Brandon and hit him with the heavy attack ONCE for a long weapon, like the Spiked Bat or Knife Gloves. After that, back off quickly, or you will lose health. Another tactic is to stand near the entrance away from the stalls, see above, and wait for him to charge you. Run away as he charges. When he gets close enough he'll attempt a jumping stab. If you're running away from him while he does this he'll miss and hunch over, gasping for breath. Hit him twice then back off, after you hit him he'll slash around then jump into the stalls. Rinse and repeat. This mission can run at the same time as the Run For The Money, so this can be used to your advantage. Take one of the merc assault rifles from a dead mercenary, make a Blitzkrieg from the battery and wheelchair found close to the nearby combo room, and use it against Brandon. It will make short work of him, but it starts outside the bathroom and you will likely take some damage. * Using a ranged weapon will cause him to go berserk and pounce on Chuck, following up with repeated stabs. This attack is dodgeable by jumping up in the air ahead of him and will take half a block of health away, if doing this correctly. If playing on co-op, this does give your partner a chance to get some cheap hits in. * It's recommended that you do not take Survivors when dealing with Brandon. If you must, make them wait in the girl's bathroom during the battle. Brandon can and often will target them, and can very easily kill them. Even Snowflake is powerless. Survivors will help you attack him though, and giving them a firearm could pay off if you decide to risk it. * Brandon's health will not recharge in your absence, and Vikki will not take damage either. You can leave the bathroom to heal up at the BBQ Shack if you must. * There's a glitch with Brandon's AI that allows you to kill him quickly. You will need a fast weapon (knife gloves or a electric guitar for example.) after he preforms his jump attack, hit him twice with the weapon (if it's too slow, forget it). After the second attack, jump away. Brandon should perform a spinning attack. You can run up and hit him ONCE, then jump away again, he should perform the same spinning attack, and he'll repeat this (as long as you run up and hit him every time he spins.) until he dies or you get hit. This tactic can kill him very quickly, even if you have low attack, he goes down very fast. However, precise timing appears to be involved. * Another potentially exploitable glitch requires the player to have ranged weapons available. After the cutscene run to the sinks with the mirrors. If you jump onto them and go to the corner he will sit in front of it staring at you. You can either shoot him or throw things at him until he dies. * If you choose to use a firearm, a shotgun is a fairly good choice. Its pellet dispersion ensures multiple hits at close range, and you can totally deplete Brandopn's health with only one. A shotgun can typically be found in the hands of at least a few arena security guards, making it a convenient choice as well. * For close-in fighting, a fast weapon is strongly recommended, because of Brandon's speed and elusiveness. The Driller is an excellent choice, and the Knive Gloves will work as well. And expect to get hurt, so bring some healing items. * Another tactic is to use Quick Step in combination with the Electric Rake. Quick Step will allow you to avoid his attacks, once he jumps over the stalls go back to Vikki and attach him constantly when he jumps back over. Repeat this process to defeat him quickly. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "Eon" by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson in the first game, disappearing into one bathroom stall and reemerging in another where as Cliff teleports through floor openings. *Brandon's motives, while clear at first, seem to become a little blurred after he kills himself; His plan was to make everyone zombies, and yet, he ended up killing himself in order to avoid becoming one (Although it could be argued that at this point he realizes the errors of his ways and resorts suicide, but that's kind of an apple shot). It is also possible that, as he intended to spread the zombie plague and could not do this as an actual zombie, he was just taking the "easy route" and merely did not want to be a zombie. *He is one of the psychopaths, along with the Twins, in the Dead Rising series that actually kill themselves. *He and Bibi are the only psychopaths that doesn't drop their weapon. *When Brandon is encountered, the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino changes from a normal look to having the mirrors smashed, flickering lights and blood splattered all over the floor and stalls. The bathroom area will stay this way throughout the rest of the game even after he is defeated. *He seems to be terrified of fire, because if Chuck uses the Flamethrower on him he will panic and scream and sometimes say 'ill make you burn!' This is also a handy strategy because it interrupts his usually erratic movement,but if jumps on you he will constantly stab you as if you used a gun on him. *Brandon's last name may be a reference to Whitaker from Left 4 Dead 2, another zombie video game. *He also some what resembles a bloody, and green version of Kurt Cobain with dreadlocks or Zack de la Rocha from Rage Against the Machine. *During his death cutscene, after he slits his throat he seems to have the same falling animation as Slappy(Brent Ernst) when he falls next to Louise Jameson.And also after they fall their head is always on their left. *Brandon can be seen in a screenshot of Dead Rising 2 Off The Record talking with TK, being handed a strange brief case. *Brandon shares some similarities with the Silent Hill character Walter Sullivan; both have the same hair style and have some blood on their right side of their faces. However, Brandon doesn't have the same clothes as Walter. Gallery Brandon1.png brandon2hq.png Brandon2.png OTRscreen5.jpg|brandon with tk thumb|282px|right Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters